


Blues Run The Game: Coda

by ivorygates



Series: Blues'verse [3]
Category: Clan Mitchell - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Jack and Dani go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues Run The Game: Coda

When she and Jack leave Black Mountain, Cam drives them to the base to fly back (flying military, the three-star and his uh-um; the state of things to come). To Dani's mild surprise, Mrs. Mitchell comes too. At the parking lot (they'll be whisked into the bowels of the base by Jeep in these security-conscious days; Dani remembers her trip from Berkeley to Colorado Springs, a thousand years ago, as being a more slapdash thing) she hugs Cam and Momma goodbye (nearly hugs Jack goodbye too by reflex; it feels as if she's spent her whole life leaving him, but no longer) and Momma gives her charge of various parcels: fresh produce from the garden, a pie, canned jams and canned vegetables, a box of cookies, a loaf of bread (apparently Momma has inside information that there's no food in Washington DC). Among the items is a newspaper-wrapped, twine-bound cube, which Momma tells her not to open until she gets where she's going. (If she took that injunction literally, it would remain unopened forever.)  
  
On the plane (not bouncy, noisy, horrible military transport, but something like commercial first class), she dives for the cube at once, but Jack beats her to it and takes possession. She can't wheedle him out of it and she can't argue him out of it (and trying actually distracts her from takeoff) so she sulks and eats cookies and reads for the rest of the flight. Then it's Washington, and people saying "sir" to Jack, and the drive to Georgetown and her apartment, condominium, whatever. Jack calls its location "Desolation Row" (she knows it's a joke, but the what-and-why of it escapes her), a line of nice brownstones. He has all of one, two doors down. Hers is cut up into three apartments. She has the top floor. The Air Force has done a lot of her unpacking, but they left her books and files alone. In the hurly-burly of making sure they're all here and all intact she forgets about the package until Jack (who has gone off to her -- unpacked -- kitchen to make coffee, and who has brought her a cup) taps her on the nose with it. Then she sits down and grabs a knife to cut the twine.

"Oh."

Inside is something from the Mitchell workshop. The slip of paper on the top -- printed with the workshop's logo, inscribed in Momma's angular script -- says: "a memory box for remembering the important things". The item itself is a cube about four inches square, of a pale gleaming wood she doesn't recognize. At first she doesn't think there's an opening, but as she turns it, she sees that one side contains drawers. A dozen of them, none more than an eighth of an inch deep. She frowns -- how is she supposed to store keepsakes in something like this? -- then tucks her fingernail under the indent and pulls out one of the drawers.

_Oh._

Inside the drawer, folded carefully into fourths, is a sheet of handmade paper. Blank. _A memory box, not a keepsake box,_ she realizes.

The most important memories leave no artifact behind.

But she can store them here.

###

**Author's Note:**

> You know by now I'm never done with something when it's done....
> 
> For those of you coming here from the Joker'verse, co-committed with Greenbirds, this is the "canon" lead-in to "Said The Joker To The Thief", which takes place the following April...


End file.
